Yu-Gi-Oh!: Team Trial Tournament: Beginnings
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: What do you get when the entire world is a battleground for a Tag Duel Tournament set up by two of the greatest duelists the world has ever known? You're about to find out! Part 1 of a much larger crossover event.
1. The Yugi-Kaiba Summit

**If you're asking why I quit my 'Battle City 2' series - well, it's because I've instead decided to do a reboot of a former Yu-Gi-Oh! story series, but do my own spin on it. That series is the Team World series originally done by charizardag. Credit for the series goes to him, but I'm putting my own twists on it. You'll know them once you see them. As for the timeline - this will take place just after the Orichalcos arc, but the Legendary Dragons are still in their respective decks and Yugi still has the Legendary Knights and Legend of Heart. ROLL IT!**

* * *

It was barely a month after the defeat of Dartz and his Swordsmen. Both KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions were still dealing with some negative publicity and have yet to figure a way out. Inside the headquarters of KaibaCorp, we see top duelist and company President/CEO Seto Kaiba mulling his options with his top advisor and little brother Mokuba by his side.

"This is bad, Mokuba," Kaiba began. "We may have gotten our company back, but we still have the negative press from all those monster sightings. I don't know what to do at this point," he lamented.

"Why not bring Yugi in? Perhaps you two could come up with something," Mokuba suggested.

Kaiba sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it...you're right, Mokuba. If KaibaCorp is going to escape all this bad press, then I'll be needing help and our best option here may just be Yugi. Send for him at once."

Mokuba smiled. "You got it, big bro!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Domino Arcade...

Yugi and Tea were in a dead heat on a Dance Dance Revolution game while Joey and Tristan were playing Counter Strike: Global Offensive, Serenity was playing MarioKart, striking everyone in her path with Blue Turtle Shells and destroying all challengers. Here is when Mokuba came in. He checked the Duel Monsters simulator first - no Yugi. First person shooter games - no Yugi. He then spotted Tea on the dance platforms and to his shock...there was Yugi right next to her! 'It's about time!' Mokuba thought to himself.

"YUGI!" Mokuba called out.

"Hey Mokuba!" Yugi greeted.

"Mokuba?" Everyone else said, surprised at the presence of Kaiba's little brother.

"What's up, Mokuba?" Tea asked.

"First off, I see you and Yugi finally got together!"

Yugi and Tea blushed at the statement. "Yeah...took us long enough," the duo said in unison.

"So what brings you here, Mokuba?" Tristan asked.

"Seto's still dealing with the negative press from all the monster sightings from when Dartz tried to take over KaibaCorp. He's asked for your help, Yugi."

"My help?"

"He wants all of you to come down to KaibaCorp as soon as possible."

"Well, what are we waiting for, guys? Rich Boy needs our help!" Joey said as they all followed Mokuba to the KaibaCorp limo.

* * *

Half an hour later, Yugi and co. found themselves at the top floor of KaibaCorp headquarters and there in his office was Seto Kaiba.

"Yugi and his friends are here, just as you asked, big bro!" Mokuba affirmed.

"Well done, Mokuba. Please sit down, you're just as much a part of this as Yugi and his dork patrol are," Kaiba told his younger brother. "Yugi, I've called you here because my brother told me that you may have an idea to help cancel out all the negative publicity that KaibaCorp has dealt with over the past few months."

Yugi smiled. "Well, Kaiba...you've called in just the man for the job! You put on a great tournament in Battle City, so why not put on another one...but with a twist?"

"What kind of twist?"

"Instead of Domino being the battleground, make it the entire world and make it constant tag duels!" Yugi proposed. "And make it tougher to get to the finals. For instance, it took 6 Locator Cards to get there in Battle City, but since it's a Team Tournament, the goal...will be 100 Locator Cards!"

"Hmmm...dueling in England, Paris, Madrid, Moscow and Sydney...that would be an amazing way to not just promote KaibaCorp but also bring hype to the upcoming Kaiba Lands I'll be putting in those cities. The Team Trial Tournament is a go!"

"It's time to put a call out to the best duelists in the world!"

"Well, of course, some of them are in this room right now...but we'll need much more for this to be a success. I just have one thing to say to you, Kaiba...IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

 **The format and battleground are set! Now to put the call out! That will happen in the next chapter. Our first team is obviously Team Yugi and here's their lineup:**

 _Yugi Moto [Team Captain]_

 _Seto Kaiba [Alternate Captain]_

 _Joey Wheeler [Alternate Captain]_

 _Mokuba Kaiba_

 _Serenity Wheeler_

 _Tristan Taylor_

 _Tea Gardner_

 _Noah Kaiba (he did get his android body)_

 _Mako Tsunami_

 _Marik Ishtar_

 _Ishizu Ishtar_

 _Duke Devlin_

 _Mai Valentine_

 _Solomon Moto_

 _Arthur Hawkins_

 _Rebecca Hawkins_

 **More teams will be revealed in the upcoming chapters! See you then! DUEL ON, EVERYONE!**


	2. The Call Goes Out

**The call is about to go out to the greatest duelists in the world! It's now time to start meeting the teams that will participate in the Team Trial Tournament! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Later that day, the call went out as a fleet of KaibaCorp blimps flew threw the air. On each blimp, there were a pair of giant 4K television screens and on those screens was Seto Kaiba himself.

' _Attention, Duelists! Due to the tremendous success of Battle City, I, Seto Kaiba, along with my greatest rival, Yugi Moto, have come up with the latest and greatest tournament! This time, there's going to be a major twist - constant tag team duels! The greatest duelists in the world are about to converge and this time...the entire world will be the battlefield! The rules are simple, a team of any number of duelists can enter. Duels can be 2 on 2, 3 on 3, 4 on 4...as long as it's a tag duel. Just like Battle City, you'll be dueling for Locator Cards and each team member will start with 1 Locator Card. But just 1 isn't enough to reach the finals. For your team to make it in, you'll need a total of 100. But the finals are a long way off and most of you will be eliminated long before then. Anyone who's foolish enough can challenge me and my team to a duel, because we will also be in the tournament. But I wouldn't get your hopes up because I highly doubt there's a card in your pathetic decks that can stand up to Yugi's Egyptian God cards or my Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Duelists, prepare yourselves because in a week's time, the Team Trial Tournament will begin!'_

* * *

The call has gone out. In Danville, New York, two teams of neighbors were about to get some practice in. On one side were a triangle headed red-haired kid and red-headed, long-necked sister - Phineas and Candace Flynn. On the other side was a teen with brown hair in a cowlick wearing a striped sweater vest and next to him was a red-headed girl in a black top, pink skirt and white coat. They were also boyfriend and girlfriend - Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase. Phineas's Duel Disk had an orange deck holder with yellow blade, Candace had a red deck holder and silver blade, Milo had a brown deck holder and red blade while Melissa had a black deck holder and pink blade.

"Ready, everyone?" Milo asked.

"BRING IT!" Phineas and Candace affirmed.

* * *

 **" _DUEL!_ "**

 **Milo: 8000**

 **Melissa: 8000**

 **Phineas: 8000**

 **Candace: 8000**

* * *

Milo had the first turn. He smiled after he drew his first card. "I'll begin by setting the Pendulum Scale with my Scale 1 General Coral and Scale 8 General Jade! Now I can summon monsters between levels 2 and 7 at the same time! I Pendulum Summon! MONSTERS, EMERGE! First up...SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI HEXAGON!"

 **ATK: 600**

 **DEF: 600**

"Then comes SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI SCALES!"

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 1800**

"And finally...SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI BATTLEBALL!"

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 800**

"Now that Battleball's out, I can now summon SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI BIG BENKEI from my hand!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 3500**

"Now I tune Level 2 Battleball with Level 4 Scales and Level 6 Hexagon! I Synchro Summon...SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI STEAM TRAIN KING!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 4800**

"My turn's done. You're up, Melissa!"

Melissa nodded at Milo, drawing her first card. "If you thought one Pendulum Scale was bad, let's see how you fare against two! I'll set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and my Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician! I Pendulum Summon! MONSTERS, IT'S SHOWTIME! First up is my ABYSS ACTOR SUPERSTAR!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Next up - ABYSS ACTOR CURTAIN RAISER!"

 **ATK: 1100 - 2200**

 **DEF: 1100**

"Followed by ABYSS ACTOR LEADING LADY!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Now I play CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us all to draw until we're all holding 6 cards! Then comes my Superstar's ability! With it, I can add ABYSS SCRIPT - RISE OF THE ABYSS KING to my hand! I'll then summon ABYSS ACTOR COMIC RELIEF in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"After throwing 2 cards face-down, my turn's done. You're up, Phineas!"

"And I know what I'm gonna do today!" Phineas said as he drew his card. "Win this duel! And to get me started on my path to victory, I'll set my Pendulum Scale with my Scale 1 Qliphort Disk and Scale 9 Qliphort Scout! Now I can summon monsters between levels 2 and 8 all at the same time! I Pendulum Summon! Meet QLIPHORT HELIX!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1000**

"QLIPHORT SHELL!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 1000**

"And QLIPHORT STEALTH!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Now for Scout's Pendulum ability! By giving up 800 points, I can add a Qli card from my deck to my hand! I'll add my QLIPHORT CEPHOLOPOD! I'll lay 2 face-downs and send it to Candace."

 **Phineas: 7200**

"Don't mind if I do! Here goes!" Candace confidently declared, drawing her card. "I set my Pendulum Scale with my Scale 3 YOSENJU SINCHU L and Scale 5 YOSENJU SINCHU R! And these 2 monsters are so in tune with each other, that when they're in the Pendulum Zones together, I can alter Sinchu R's Pendulum Scale to 11! That means I can as many monsters between levels 4 and 10 at the same time! I Pendulum summon my ace monster...MAYOSENJU DAIBAK!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 300**

"When Daibak is summoned, I can return up to 2 cards on your field to your hand! Looks like your Steam Train King's not leaving the station any time soon!" Candace explained, confident. But she was about to be in for a big surprise.

"NICE TRY, CANDACE! But by discarding my EFFECT VEILER, your Daibak's effect is negated!" Milo declared.

"NO!"

Candace's strategy was thwarted just like that! She growled, clenching her fists. "Doesn't mean I can't still attack! Daibak, ATTACK MELISSA'S ABYSS ACTOR SUPERSTAR!"

On cue, Daibak charged in and bit Superstar, destroying it.

 **Melissa: 7500**

"I'll throw 2 cards face-down as well, ending my turn."

Of course, this attack on Melissa drew the ire of her boyfriend Milo. "You'll pay for that, Candace! My draw!" Milo said, drawing his next card. "I'll use the effect of my Steam Train King! By tossing out 2 cards, I'm allowed to banish 2 of your cards! So I think I'll banish Phineas's Pendulum Scales! And because I did, you both take 400 points of damage!"

 **Phineas: 6800**

 **Candace: 7600**

"Now for my assault! Steam Train King, run over Candace's Diabak!"

"MY MONSTER!" Candace called out as her Diabak was flattened by Milo's train.

 **Candace: 5800**

"My turn's done."

"While mine is just beginning! I DRAW! First, I'll return my Superstar to the field with the help of my Pendulum Scales! Next I play the Spell ABYSS SCRIPT - RISE OF THE ABYSS KING! Since I have 4 Abyss Actors on my field, I'm allowed to destroy up to 4 of your cards! I think I'll destroy both of Candace's Pendulum Scales and the face-down card to the right!"

Candace thought she had an answer to Melissa's move.

"Guess again! I activate YOSENJU'S SECRET MOVE! When you would activate an effect that would destroy a card while I have a Yosenju card in play, I can use this trap to negate and destroy that card!"

Not this time, Candace!

"I don't think so!" Melissa retorted. "Since I have a level 7 or higher Abyss Actor in play, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DO ANYTHING TO STOP MY SPELL! Your Secret Move just backfired and now your Pendulum Scales and your other face-down are destroyed!"

"OH NO!" Candace cried as her cards were destroyed.

"Now my Superstar will attack Qliphort Helix!" Melissa declared as her Superstar launched a laser from its right eye, destroying Helix.

 **Phineas: 6700**

"Now I'll use my Superstar's ability to add another ABYSS SCRIPT - RISE OF THE ABYSS KING! And I'll waste no time in activating it to destroy your remaining monsters, Phineas! That ends my turn."

"And starts mine! And I think I'll reset the Pendulum Scale with my Scale 1 QLIPHORT DISK and my Scale 9 QLIPHORT CEPHALOPOD! I Pendulum Summon! RETURN, MY MONSTERS! Next, I'll sacrifice my Shell, Stealth and Helix so I can summon my ace...APOQLIPHORT TOWERS!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2600**

"Now thanks to his ability, all your monsters lose 500 points! Towers, DESTROY SUPERSTAR!"

On that command, Towers launched a laser from it's crown, destroying Superstar.

 **Melissa: 6500**

"I'll lay this face-down, ending my turn."

"And since you can reset your Pendulum Scales, then so can I! I'll use YOSENJU SINCHU L and YOSENJU SINCHU R to reset my Pendulum Scale! MONSTERS, EMERGE! First is YOSENJU KAMA 1!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 500**

"Now for YOSENJU KAMA 2!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 200**

"Followed by YOSENJU KAMA 3!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 800**

"And return to me, MAYOSENJU DIABAK! With Diabak's arrival, I return Steam Train King and Superstar back to your hand!"

Not if Melissa can help it!

"Nice try, Candace! You've just triggered my Trap! DIVINE WRATH! Now by tossing a card, Diabak's effect is negated and your monster is destroyed, Candace!"

There goes Candace's ace monster again. But the eldest of the Flynn-Fletcher children had another plan.

"You think you have everything figured out, don't you, Melissa? Well, guess again! I overlay my 3 Level 4 Yosenjus to build the Overlay Network! I Exceed Summon...HARPIE'S PET PHANTASMAL DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Phantasmal Dragon, ATTACK MILO DIRECTLY!"

Candace's dragon launched a fire stream at Milo and just when it looked like it hit...the flames shattered into pieces of glass!

"WHAT?!" Candace shouted.

"Confused, Candace? Well, when you attacked, I sprang my other face-down! ACTIVATE MIRROR FORCE!"

"NO! NOT MIRROR FORCE!"

The flamethrower attack was directed right back at Candace's dragon and Phineas's monsters as a massive stream of energy, clearing their field.

"The Mirror Force card stops your attack and reflects it right back at you!" Melissa explained. "No wonder Yugi Moto himself likes this Trap Card so much..."

"Our monsters...they're gone!" Candace freaked. "I'll play this face-down and end my turn for now."

"You have nothing to defend you! So your Life Points are wide open for this! Steam Train King, ATTACK!" Milo declared.

"BIG MISTAKE!" Phineas retorted. "GO, MAGIC CYLINDER! Just like Mirror Force, Magic Cylinder stops your attack and sends it right back at you! But this time, you're both taking 4800 points of damage!"

Milo's Steam Train King rushed into the first Magic Cylinder, only to fly out of the 2nd Cylinder and ram Milo and Melissa.

 **Milo: 3200**

 **Melissa: 1700**

Melissa chuckled. "You think you have us beat, but you don't! I activate...DOUBLE OR NOTHING! This card not only doubles Steam Train King's points, but also allows it to attack again!"

"Steam Train King, STRIKE CANDACE DIRECTLY!"

 **Candace: 1000**

"My turn's done."

"I'm up now! DRAW!" Melissa declared, drawing her card. "Curtain Raiser, ATTACK CANDACE! Superstar and Leading Lady, GET PHINEAS!"

 **Candace: 0**

 **Phineas: 1700**

"I'll then play CARD OF SANCTITY! I'll end with 2 more cards face-down."

Phineas was the only one left on his side. He had to take down the boyfriend-girlfriend duo of Milo and Melissa all by himself. "It's my turn! I DRAW!" He said, drawing his next card. "I play the Spell Card CHANGE OF HEART! So I'll take control of your Steam Train King for one turn! Steam Train King, ATTACK MILO DIRECTLY AND FINISH HIM!"

Steam Train King barreled towards Milo, intending to finish him off. However...

"REVEAL TRAP! Go, CALL OF THE HAUNTED! This lets me bring back a monster that's been sent to the Graveyard from either mine or Milo's deck and the monster I choose...is SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI BIG BENKEI! And when he's summoned, he goes into Defense Mode, protecting Milo from your attack!"

 **Milo: 1900**

"Thanks, Melissa! That was close!"

Melissa giggled. "You would've done the same for me, my chaotic angel."

"If you two lovebirds are done, I'll lay this card face-down and end my turn. And now that my turn's done, so are the effects of my Change of Heart. That means Steam Train King returns. Your move."

Milo smiled, drawing his card. "Steam Train King...END THIS DUEL!"

On Milo's call, Steam Train King charged toward Phineas, ready to finish him off. However...

"I play a Trap! MAGIC CYLINDER! Your attack's negated and your Steam Train King will attack Melissa instead of me!"

That's what you think, Phineas! Melissa's got a backup plan!

"I chain my Trap Card - RING OF DESTRUCTION! This destroys Steam Train King and we'll both take damage equal to its 2000 Attack Points! THIS DUEL IS A DRAW!"

Steam Train King quickly exploded into a cloud of smoke and the blast was so powerful, it sent Phineas, Milo and Melissa to the ground.

 **Milo: 0**

 **Melissa: 0**

 **Phineas: 0**

"Good duel, Phineas. You and Candace were great," Milo commended.

"I could say the same for you and Melissa!" Phineas added.

"I think we'll do great in the Team Trial Tournament..." Melissa told Candace.

Candace giggled. "We'll do better than that, Melissa. We'll win for sure if we keep this up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town of Middleton, Colorado...

…a pair of classmates - a cheerleader and a genius soccer player - are about to get some practice in. The cheerleader had tan skin and teal eyes and was wearing a red tube top and matching skirt with white shoes. The soccer player had spiky brown hair and blue eyes, just like his identical twin brother. However, he was wearing a red shirt with white sleeves, blue jeans and brown sneakers. Meet Bonnie Rockwaller and Tim Possible. Oh...did I mention they're boyfriend and girlfriend?

"You ready, Bonnie?" Tim asked.

"Bring it on, Tim! Don't hold back just 'cause I'm a girl!"

"Not planning to!"

* * *

Decks in, Duel Disks on, Life Points set and...

 **" _LET'S DUEL!_ "**

 **Tim: 8000**

 **Bonnie: 8000**

* * *

"I'll make the first move!" Tim declared, drawing his card. "And I think I'll start with my CYBER DRAGON CORE in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 400**

 **DEF: 1500**

"But he won't be alone for long, because now I'm activating the MACHINE DUPLICATION Spell Card! With it, I can target a Machine monster with less than 1000 points then summon 2 more Machines with the same name from my deck! And I've got the perfect pair in mind...MY CYBER DRAGONS!"

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1600**

Bonnie stood in shock. "But your monsters have different names, Tim!" she pointed out.

"Not entirely true, Bonnie. For you see, when Cyber Dragon Core is out on the field, it counts as a Cyber Dragon. Next comes Core's special ability, letting move a Spell or Trap with 'Cyber' in its name from my deck to my hand! I'll choose my CYBER NETWORK! Next...my POWER BOND Spell!"

* * *

Everyone gasped on the sidelines, including Tim's brother Jim, their sister Kim and Kim's boyfriend Ron.

"Power Bond already? That's not like Tim at all!" Jim freaked.

"Normally, he feels his opponents out before playing Power Bond," Kim assessed.

"This is an entirely new side of him that none of us have ever seen before!" Ron said to his crime-fighting cheerleader girlfriend.

* * *

Back at the duel...

"NOT THAT CARD!" Bonnie cried out. "That allows you to Fusion Summon a Machine monster and double its points!"

Tim smiled. "Correct. However, at the end of the turn, I take damage equal to the original Attack Points of the monster I summon. Just wait until you see which monsters I'm fusing! I'm merging my 3 Cyber Dragons together to form the ultimate machine!"

"Oh no...I think I know what monster's coming out!" Bonnie said to herself.

"That's right! Meet my ace! The one...the only...THE CYBER END DRAGON! And thanks to Power Bond, Cyber End Dragon's points double to 8000!"

 **ATK: 4000 - 8000**

 **DEF: 2800**

"I'm far from done! Next I play my QUICK-ATTACK Spell Card! This lets Cyber End Dragon attack right now!" Tim added.

"Is Bonnie really going to lose this in one turn?" a blonde cheerleader, Tara, asked.

"We're about to find out," Kim told Tara.

"I told you I wasn't going easy on you, Bonnie! CYBER END DRAGON, ATTACK BONNIE DIRECTLY AND END THIS DUEL!" Tim commanded as his dragon launched a trio of laser streams from its mouths.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Tim! But this duel's still on!" Bonnie retorted. "I toss SWIFT SCARECROW from my hand to stop your attack and end your Battle Phase! And once you end your turn, you'll take 4000 points of damage thanks to Power Bond!"

Tim shook his head. "Who said anyone was losing Life Points! I play DIMENSIONHOLE! This lets me banish my Cyber End Dragon until the end of the turn! I'll play a card face-down and end my turn. Now that my turn's done, the effects of Power Bond and Dimensionhole go off! First Power Bond tries to deal 4000 damage to me, then Dimensionhole brings back my dragon! And since my dragon wasn't here when Power Bond's drawback went off, I don't lose any points! Your move, Bonnie!"

Bonnie smiled. "A very sly move, Tim. I've taught you well...but play time is over!" she said, drawing her card. "Since you have a monster and I don't, I can call my PERFORMAPAL REVUE DANCER to the field!"

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 1000**

"This little lady has a neat effect! She counts as 2 tributes when I'm using her for a Tribute Summon! But before all that, I'll play the Spell - MAGICIAN'S RIGHT HAND! Now I'll sacrifice Revue Dancer to summon out my ace monster - PERFORMAPAL SKY MAGICIAN!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

Tim chuckled. "I chain my face-down card! CYBER NETWORK! Now once a turn, I can banish a Light Attribute Machine Type Monster from my deck! And after 3 turns, all monsters banished by Cyber Network are summoned to the field!"

"Guess again, Tim! Magician's Right Hand stops that from happening! Now for Sky Magician's special power! Since you activated a Trap, I can switch Magician's Right Hand to MAGICIAN'S LEFT HAND! And since I played a Spell, Sky Magician gains 300 points! Now I activate this card - DE-FUSION!"

"OH NO! MY DRAGON!"

"So much for your triple-headed terror, Tim!" Bonnie said as Tim's Cyber End Dragon split apart. "Now I play this card! DIFFUSION WAVE-MOTION! By giving up 1000 points, Sky Magician can now strike all of your monsters! Sky Magician, ATTACK TIM'S CYBER DRAGONS!"

On that command, Sky Magician launched razor winds from its rings at Tim's Cyber Dragons, destroying them.

 **Bonnie: 7000**

 **Tim: 6600**

"I'll then play my CARD OF SANCTITY! Now we're forced to draw until we're both holding 6 cards! I'll lay these 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"Well played, Bonnie...I've taught you well, young Jedi," Tim remarked, drawing his next card. "But let's see you stand up to this move! I play SOUL RELEASE! This will let me remove 2 of my Cyber Dragons from the game. Then, since you have a monster and I don't, I can summon my 3rd Cyber Dragon!"

"But that makes no sense! Why would you banish your own cards? Unless..."

"Unless I have something to bring them back and it just so happens I do! I activate DIMENSION FUSION! By giving up 2000 points, both of my banished Cyber Dragons return! Now I play POLYMERIZATION to fuse my 3 Cyber Dragons together! Allow me to re-introduce you to my favorite monster...CYBER END DRAGON!"

"Oh great...him again!"

"And you're about to feel his wrath! Cyber End Dragon, make Sky Magician disappear! SUPER STRIDENT BLAZE!"

However, Bonnie had a backup plan.

"Now you see him...NOW YOU DON'T! MAGICAL HATS, MATERIALIZE!" Bonnie called out as a set of 4 hats appeared, covering Sky Magician. Cyber End Dragon blasted 1 of the hats...

"Did I get him?" Tim asked.

NO DICE!

"NO WAY! THAT HAT WAS EMPTY!"

Bonnie chuckled. "Too bad, Tim. Magical Hats shuffled my Sky Magician, so your attack missed the mark!"

"Or so you think! I play MISCHIEF OF THE TIME GODDESS! Now your next turn is skipped and I get a free turn! I DRAW! I play POT OF GREED! This lets me draw twice! Next, I play CYBER DRAGON DREI!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 800**

"While he's out, he's treated as another Cyber Dragon! Also, I can make all Cyber Dragons I control level 5 the instant he's summoned! Now that I have a Cyber Dragon out, I can play the Spell - EVOLUTION BURST! I think I'll use it to destroy the middle hat! Now I have a 50/50 chance! Cyber End Dragon, ATTACK THE HAT TO THE FAR RIGHT!"

And guess who was under that hat? SKY MAGICIAN!

"Looks like I'm right! And you lose 900 points!"

 **Bonnie: 6100**

"I'll end my turn with a pair of face-downs. You're up, Bonnie!"

"And let's keep a run on the fun!" the tan-skinned cheerleader said as she drew. "I play MONSTER REBORN! This will bring back my Sky Magician! Next, I activate my BATTLE FUSION! Now during battle, Sky Magician will gain Cyber End Dragon's 4000 Attack Points! Plus, since I played a Spell, Sky Magician gains 300 more points, bringing it up to 6800! Sky Magician, ATTACK!"

This didn't faze Tim at all...he had a plan.

"You think you're the only one with a way to increase your monster's Attack Points? GUESS AGAIN! I play LIMITER REMOVAL! Now Cyber End Dragon's Attack Points double to 8000!"

Not if Bonnie can help it!

"Nice try, Tim! But my Magician's Left Hand will keep the limiter on!"

"Just as I planned! From my hand, I play my own BATTLE FUSION! But hang on, because I also have a Trap - FINAL FUSION! This card deals the both of us damage equal to the combined Attack Points of both of our monsters!"

"You'll have to try harder than that! Sky Magician's effect activates! I switch Magician's Left Hand with Magician's Right Hand! And Magician's Right Hand will stop Final Fusion dead in its tracks! But hold on, because I also have this Spell - SPELL OF PAIN! Sure, I'll still take 3700 damage, but you'll take that same amount!"

 **Bonnie: 2400**

 **Tim: 900**

"I now play my TIME MACHINE card! This brings back my Sky Magician as it was last turn...with 7100 points! I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Tim smiled as he drew his card. "How clever, Bonnie. But not enough! I activate CYBERNETIC FUSION SUPPORT! Now by trading in half my Life Points, I can now banish monsters from my Graveyard and field in order to summon a Fusion Monster! So now I banish my 3 Cyber Dragons and my Cyber Dragon Drei to summon CHIMERATECH FORTRESS DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 4000**

 **Tim: 450**

"Next, I play my CARD OF DEMISE! This lets me draw 5 new cards, so long as I toss my hand in 5 turns...assuming this duel lasts that long, anyway. Now, I play another LIMITER REMOVAL! This will double my monster's Attack Points! I'm far from done! Next up is MEGAMORPH! Since my Life Points are lower than yours, Megamorph doubles Fortress Dragon's points to 16,000!"

* * *

"UH OH! TROUBLE!" Tara called out.

"Major trouble!" Kim added. "All coming for Bonnie!"

* * *

"This duel's done! CHIMERATECH FORTRESS DRAGON, END THIS DUEL WITH EVOLUTION RESULT ARTILLERY!" Tim commanded as his dragon launched an energy beam from its mouth at Sky Magician.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me! Go, RING OF DESTRUCTION! With it, I'll destroy my Sky Magician and we'll both take 7100 points of damage! You know what that means!"

"Sure do!"

The attack hit as Sky Magician exploded, knocking Tim and Bonnie to the ground.

 **Bonnie: 0**

 **Tim: 0**

"IT'S A DRAW!" everyone on the sidelines said.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Bonnie and Tim both rose to their feet.

"That was the most intense duel I've ever fought, Bonnie! You're good!" Tim commended.

"Well, I did have a good teacher..." Bonnie said flirtatiously, blowing Tim a kiss.

"Tim, I think you're in trouble," Kim warned her little brother.

* * *

 **And with that, the first two teams have been revealed!**

* * *

 **Team Possible:**

 _Kim Possible [Team Captain]_

 _Ron Stoppable [Alternate Captain]_

 _Bonnie Rockwaller [Alternate Captain]_

 _Jim Possible_

 _Tim Possible_

 _Tara Queen_

 _Marcella Santos_

 _Liz Green_

 _Hope Solo (Note: No, not THAT Hope Solo)_

 _Crystal Jordan_

 _Josh Mankey_

 _Brick Flagg_

 _Monique Symone_

 _Zita Flores_

 _Felix Renton_

 _Jessica Strong_

 **Team Danville:**

 _Phineas Flynn [Team Captain]_

 _Ferb Fletcher [Alternate Captain]_

 _Milo Murphy [Alternate Captain]_

 _Melissa Chase [Alternate Captain]_

 _Zack Underwood [Alternate Captain]_

 _Candace Flynn_

 _Stacy Hirano_

 _Amanda Lopez_

 _Bradley Nicholson_

 _Mort Schaeffer_

 _Chad Schaeffer_

 _Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

 _Buford Van Stomm_

 _Baljeet Tjinder_

 _Jeremy Johnson_

 _Coltrane Danforth_

 _Sara Murphy_

 _Kristina Baker_

 _Wally Musso_

* * *

 **If you have any more ideas for teams, let me know in the reviews! CATCH YA IN THE NEXT ONE, DUELISTS!**


	3. Cyberspace Data Storm

**Been a while, but I'm back with more of the Team Trial Tournament! Got another team to reveal before we get into the tournament proper! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

This time, we find ourselves in the depths of cyberspace - at the Northern Frontier, the former home of the now-reformed Hacker: A creation of the brilliant engineer Dr. Andrew Marbles. With him is the Cybersquad - a group of teens from cyberspace and Earth united to protect the cyber world from the dark forces of evil. Leading the charge for the Cybersquad are Matt Quinlan, Inez Garcia and Jackie LeRange. Joining the trio are the skater teen Slider, his father Coop, Tikiville's 'Big Kahuna' Creech, the girl wizard Shari Spotter as well as the Hollson twins - Mary Pat and Brittney. Let's not forget their feathered friends - Digit and Widget LaBoid and their friend from Penguia, Fluff!

Right now, we see Matt and Inez about to square off against the Northern Frontier's newest residents - a tall dog-like creature known as Baskerville and his boss, a wicked teen cyborg known as Ledge.

* * *

"Prepare yourselves for Cyber-oblivion, Cybersquad!" Ledge taunted.

"And Cyberspace better prepare themselves to bow before their new rulers!" Baskerville added.

 **"** ** _DUEL!_** **"**

 **Matt: 8000**

 **Inez: 8000**

 **Ledge: 8000**

 **Baskerville: 8000**

* * *

"Non-criminals get to go first!" Matt called out, drawing his first card. "Here goes! Since I don't have any monsters out, I can summon my LINXLAYER to the field in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 600**

"Since I just summoned a Cyberse monster, I can call the following monster out risk-free - my BACKUP SECRETARY!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 800**

"Next, I play the Spell - ONE-TIME PASSCODE! This allows me to call a Security Token to the field!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 0**

"Now I think it's time to have my monsters unite! LINK THE CIRCUIT!"

A big square with arrows soon appeared and the monsters flew in.

"Link Arrows authorized! The conditions are at least 2 Effect Monsters - I set Backup Secretary, Linxlayer and my Security Token in the Link Arrows! I Link Summon! LINK 3! DECODE TALKER!"

 **ATK: 2300**

 **Link: 3**

"LINK SUMMON?!" Ledge and Baskerville cowered.

"That's right! And I'm not through! Next I play my CARD OF DEMISE! This lets Inez and I draw 5 new cards, so long as we toss our hands in 5 turns! But this duel won't last long anyway. Now, since I control a Cyberse monster, I can now summon the BOOT STAGGRED in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 500**

"I then call DRACONNET to the field!"

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1200**

"And when he's summoned, I'm allowed to summon a Normal Monster from my hand or deck, so long as it's Level 2 or lower! So I think I'll summon DIGITRON from my Deck!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 0**

"Now I play the Spell CYBERSE RE-LINK! This allows me to Link Summon using monsters from my hand, field or Graveyard, so long as I return them to my Deck! LINK THE CIRCUIT! Link Arrows authorized - the conditions are 2 or more monsters! I set Digitron, Draconnet, Boot Staggred and the Backup Secretary that's in my Grave in the Link Arrows! I Link Summon! LINK 4! FIREWALL DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **Link: 4**

"2 Link Summons in 1 turn?" Baskerville cowered.

"That's right! And now for Decode Talker's effect! He gains 500 points for every monster he's linked to! Next, I play the Spell - ULTIMATE CYNET FUSION! This allows me to fuse monsters from my hand, deck or Extra Deck! I fuse the Clock Wyvern in my Deck and the Encode Talker in my Extra Deck to summon CYBERSE CLOCK DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Now my Clock Dragon's effect goes off, letting me send 3 cards from my deck to my Grave and then my Dragon gains 1000 Attack Points per card! I then play my Spell - ULTIMATE CYNET RITUAL! This will let me tribute the Draconnet and Boot Staggred in my Deck to Ritual Summon...CYBERSE MAGICIAN!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Now for my final Spell - ULTIMATE CYNET SYNCHRO! I tune the Cyberse Synchron and Cyberse White Hat in my deck to Synchro Summon...CYBERSE QUANTUM DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"I'll end my turn with 3 cards face-down!"

"Which means you deal with me! I DRAW!" Inez called out, drawing her card. "I play my Spell - ROKKET LAUNCH! This allows me to summon up to 4 Rokket monsters from my hand or deck! Dragons, TO BATTLE! First up is my SHELROKKET DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 1100**

 **DEF: 2000**

"AUTOROKKET DRAGON, Arise!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Take the field, MAGNAROKKET DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1200**

"And finally, ANESTHROKKET DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 2200**

"I'll then call SILVERROKKET DRAGON to the field!"

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 100**

"Now I link Autorokket, Anesthrokket, Shelrokket and Magnarokket Dragons! And with their combination comes your downfall! I LINK SUMMON! LINK 4! BORRELOAD DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **Link: 4**

"Now for my dragon's effect! I can target 1 monster on the field and lower its Attack Points by 500, so I think I'll target my own Silverrokket Dragon!"

"But why would Inez want to do that?" Jackie questioned. "Unless..."

"...her monster has a special ability!" Slider finished.

"That's right! When Silverrokket is targeted by a Link Monster's ability, it's destroyed automatically. And when it's destroyed, I can take a look at Ledge's Extra Deck and banish a card from it!"

"WHAT?!" Ledge freaked as his Extra Deck was revealed. Inez took a look at it and saw an ABC Dragon Buster.

"Interesting..." Inez said to herself. "I think I'll clear your Extra Deck of that ABC Dragon Buster!"

"OH NO!"

"OH YES! I'll throw a card face-down and end my turn. And now that Silverrokket is in the Grave, I can replace it with my EXPLODEROKKET DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"This is amazing! First turn of the duel and already Matt and Inez have their aces on the field!" Jackie cheered.

"I don't know, Jax. Something tells me Matt's ace monster isn't that Firewall Dragon of his..." Slider warned.

"I'll have to agree with Slider here. Matthew's got something bigger planned..." Shari feared.

"MY TURN!" Ledge declared, drawing his card.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Inez called out. "I play Borreload Dragon's special ability! I target my Exploderokket Dragon, which in turn, sends it to the Grave. And now that Exploder is in the Grave, its effect activates, dealing us all 2000 points of damage! Strike that...only you are gonna take damage..."

"...because I have a face-down!" Matt finished. "GO, CURSE REFLECTION DOLL! This card kicks in when an effect activates that would deal damage. This reflects all damage that would've been done to Inez and myself right back at you, Ledge!"

"NO!" Ledge called out as a beam shot out from Matt's card, hitting him square in the chest.

 **Ledge: 2000**

 **Baskerville: 6000**

"Now, the last effect of Inez's dragon activates!"

"This allows me to summon a new Rokket monster from my Deck! I'll choose ROKKET SYNCHRON!"

 **ATK: 300**

 **DEF: 0**

"Since Rokket Synchron was summoned, I'm allowed to call forth a Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon from my hand, deck or Grave, but it's destroyed at the end of my turn. I choose to call SPEEDBURST DRAGON from my Deck!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 600**

"Next comes my Trap! ROKKET SYNCHRO LAUNCH! This lets me Synchro Summon a DARK Dragon during your turn, using monsters from my field, Graveyard, hand or deck! I turn Level 1 Rokket Synchron to Level 1 Anthesrokket Dragon in my Grave and Level 6 Speedburst Dragon! Arise...BORRELOAD SAVAGE DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"When he's Synchro Summoned, I can equip one Link Monster from my Extra Deck or Grave to him. Savage Dragon will then gain Borrel Counters equal to that monster's Link Rating as well as half the attack of the monster I equipped and the monster I choose...is BORRELGUARD DRAGON! Borrelguard Dragon is a Link 4 with 3000 points, so Savage Dragon gets 4 counters and an additional 1500 points!"

Ledge growled. He was already down to 2000 Life Points before he even summoned his first monster! And if Matt gets out his most powerful creature, it's game over!

"You'll pay for that! I summon..." Ledge started before a card on Matt's field opened up.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! I play the Trap Card - HALT! This skips yours and Baskerville's turns and brings it right back to me!" Matt explained, chuckling as he drew his card. "Now for a monster the likes of which you've never seen before..."

"Uh oh!" Creech called out. "This is gonna be bad news for Ledge and Baskerville!"

"Here it comes..." Jackie said in a hushed tone.

"Matt's most powerful monster..." Slider added.

"Is this that ultra-rare card Matthew was telling us about?" Shari asked.

"I'm afraid so..." Hacker told everyone.

"First, I activate my Spell - CYBERSE EXCEED! This lets me use Cyberse Link Monsters as monsters of a level of my choosing for an Exceed Summon! I declare Level 4! Now I overlay Firewall Dragon and the Powercode Talker in my Extra Deck to Exceed Summon...FIREWALL EXCHARGE DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"The stage is set...I link my Decode Talker, Firewall Excharge Dragon, Cyberse Clock Dragon, Cyberse Quantum Dragon and Cyberse Magician! CREATE THE ULTIMATE CIRCUIT!"

Once again, a square with arrows appeared in the sky and the monsters flew in.

"Link Arrows authorized! The conditions are at least 3 Effect Monsters! I set Decode Talker, Firewall Excharge Dragon, Cyberse Clock Dragon, Cyberse Quantum Dragon and Cyberse Magician in the Link Arrows! LINK THE CIRCUIT! I Link Summon...LINK 5! FIREWALL DARKFLUID DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **Link: 5**

"A LINK 5 MONSTER?!" Ledge cowered.

"That's right! This is the most powerful monster my deck can produce...and he's got an awesome effect! For every other type of monster used to summon him, he gains 2500 ATK! Since I used an Exceed, Synchro, Fusion and Ritual Monster to summon Darkfluid Dragon, my Firewall Darkfluid Dragon's Attack Points shoot up...to 13,000!"

"We're done for, my liege!" Baskerville called out.

"Ready, Inez?" Matt asked his girlfriend.

"I'm way ahead of you..." Inez confirmed.

"MONSTERS, ATTACK AND END THIS DUEL!"

Inez's dragons launched plasma beams from their mouths while Matt's Darkfluid Dragon launched a stream of dark matter energy from its gaping mouth, all hitting Ledge and Baskerville, knocking them to the ground.

 **Ledge: 0**

 **Baskerville: 0**

 **Matt and Inez: WIN!**

* * *

"And that's game!" Matt called out as Inez glomped him. "Easy there, Inez! You're crushing me!"

"That Darkfluid Dragon is something else, Matt!" Jackie called out.

"You two are gonna kill it at the Team Trial Tournament!" Slider added.

"Guys, you're forgetting one thing..." Matt began. "...we win as a team, we lose as a team. Inez, Jackie and I can't do this alone!"

"You mean..."

"...we're all going! This...is Team Cybersquad!" Inez called out.

* * *

 **There you have it! That's the last team I'm introducing pre-tournament! Here is Team Cybersquad:**

 _Matt_

 _Jackie_

 _Inez_

 _Slider_

 _Coop_

 _Creech_

 _Shari Spotter_

 _Digit LaBoid_

 _Widget LaBoid_

 _Hacker_

 _Buzz_

 _Delete_

 _Wicked Witch_

* * *

 **Next chapter - the tournament begins! STAY TUNED, DUELISTS!**


End file.
